halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Silveria
|birth= October 25th, 2472 |death= |rank= |species= Human |gender= Male |height= |weapons=* * * * * * * |equipment=* * * |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable=*Candidate of the |affiliation=* * * }} Daniel Silveria was a who had served with the (UNSCDF), serving in the and later reassigned to the . Daniel Silveria was a highly trained Marine, serving with various units of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, along with being a product of . Silveria would later serve with honorable distinction during the , , and the Rebuild Era. Career Service Vitae (CSV) Below is the summarized career service vitae for SILVERIA, Daniel M. Name: Silveria, Daniel M. D.O.B.: 25 October 2472 Birthplace: New Alexandria, Eposz, Reach Nationality: Reachan Pay Grade: Command Sergeant Major (E-10) M.O.S.: 9000 Senior Enlisted Advisor Service Number: 24658-38044-DS Joined: 16 December 2490 Unit: Command: ///''CLASSIFIED''/// First Duty Station: ( , ) Current Duty Station: ( , ) Service: ///''CLASSIFIED''/// Primary Training: *' *' ' *'UNSC Shock Infantry Training Center''' *' ' Secondary Training: *' ' *' ' Biography Early Life Childhood Daniel Silveria was born on October 25th, 2472 in the metropolis of on the colony world of ; born to Alex Silveria, an operator, and Sophia Silveria, a part-time nurse that works near the remote farming community of . The Silveria family was known in their community for their tightly-knit and hardworking lifestyle. Daniel's early years were spent pretty normally, despite having an upper class lifestyle provided by the wealth from the for their family for many years. His days were mostly spent playing video games, joining his mother at the , and playing sports with the other children. He was described to be very intelligent, and reliable for being only a child. At the age of 5, Daniel began his studies at the New Alexandria Elementary School. There, he excelled at almost everything he did, high test scores, fantastic reading abilities, and extremely fast reflexes during his physical education classes. As Daniel was about to complete his primary education, Alex, wanting only what was best for his son, initiated his plan for his son to attend the , a prestigious UNSC military academy on the colony of . Despite initial objections by himself and his mother, Daniel agreed to attend the military school upon his completion of his secondary education at home. Adolescence Upon his completion of his secondary education, Daniel applied for enrollment at the on . Due to his father's influence and his academic records, Daniel was quickly accepted and matriculated into Corbulo. However, Daniel had felt a dissatisfaction over his enrollment, as he felt his freedom of choice was taken from him. Despite this, Daniel moved along with the plan, hoping it would be worth it in the end. Daniel's academic and cadet career was nothing less than stellar. Daniel's academic marks were recorded as being among the highest scores achieved by any cadet in Corbulo's history. He excelled in key Mathematics, History, and Language courses, and became a talented writer in the process. Daniel was mostly noted for his unique knowledge of military history. Daniel's physical attributes were enhanced during physical and combat training, overcoming the disadvantage of his 'small' size and stature. For four years, Daniel was always in the prestigious honor roll and was in the top class when it came to his combat and physical performances. While his school life was nearly flawless, Daniel's personal life was quite the contradiction. Daniel's father and mother had been arguing frequently and seemed to escalate after each fight. Alex Silveria, who had just finished his service, was drinking more often and seemed he always was agitated and frustrated. Whenever Daniel returned home for breaks, his father seemed to focus his frustrations on him. At one point, after his sophomore year, Daniel was actually beaten by his own father after another intense argument. The incident escalated and forced Daniel and his mother to kick out Alex from their home. It would be the last time that Daniel would see father. Before his Junior year, Daniel's mother had become very ill, and with their money being squandered by Alex, it was difficult to pay for the expenses. Daniel considered dropping out, but his mother insisted he stay to finish. During the winter break, due to complications, Sophia Silveria passed away in the middle of the night on a hospital bed. After his graduation, Daniel Silveria refused an UNSC officer commission from Corbulo. Instead, Daniel opted to work his way the enlisted rankings and to earn experience in the battlefield, instead at some desk. Daniel wanted a clean slate, to prove himself once more as a soldier. Daniel would find Corbulo's residential Marine recruiter and enlist in the . Category:Spartan-Is Military Career Enlistment and Training Celerium-12 Incident Recruitment into Mission on Isla Inocentes Refitted: Inclusion into SPARTAN-III Program Battle of Jacinto Post-War Era Retirement and Late Years Death Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Mental Report Overview Personality Morals Awards and Decorations Gallery Trivia Notes/References Category:Spartan-Is